Bad Boys can show you where the fun begins
by AusllyFinchel
Summary: He was the one everyone adored but feared at the same time. He was attractive and also cocky and impulsive. And everyone was wondering, what makes her different? He was maybe your High School Cliché bad boy but he just wanted a good girl who would be bad enough for him.


**Hi guys! Wow I'm so excited to share with you this story. I've had it in mind for a long time now and I can't wait to know what you think of it! Hope you enjoy the story!**

"Ally, it's a senior party!" Trish whined, begging me for what seemed like the hundredth time for this past hour.

"Another good reason for not going there." I retorted to my annoying friend. Don't get me wrong, I love Trish but when this small girl has something in mind, let's say she can be really irritating.

"But come on Ally, I can't go without you, it wouldn't be fun…" she pouted. I didn't even watch her as I know that she was giving me her best puppy face, I was too busy trying to finish my calculus exercise.

"I'm working Trish. And you should too! Plus you know that this little face of yours don't work with me." I said, gesturing to her face.

"It's Friday evening, you'll have plenty of time to work later. You can do that at the last minute, it's not as if it was that important." I just glared at her. Calculus is important! "Or you can just do like me and don't do your homework. Hey I don't have such bad grades after all. You need to have fun Ally!" I sighed as I rolled my eyes at her. Like I said, she could be very annoying when she has something in mind.

"I don't even know why you want me to come that much. I mean, you can go by yourself! Last time you forced me to go with you at Trent's party you ditched me after barely ten minutes!" I groaned, tired of all this arguing.

Trish simply grumbled something I didn't understand but the next second her face lighted up and I knew that an idea had just popped in her mind, and every time Trish had an idea, it wasn't good…

"What if I tell you that Elliot is coming?" She slyly trailed off. She then giggled, knowing that I couldn't say no after that.

In fact, Elliot was my crush for, I can't even remember for how long. He was so handsome. His hair was a perfect shade of chestnut and always seemed so soft. And his eyes, god they were hazel and deep and… Well we hardly have ever spoken to each other but every time we did, he was the sweetest with me. One time he even gave me the last apple pie's slice at the cafeteria. How sweet is that? Sometimes I could even catch him staring at me and when I did, he would always look somewhere else. That was really cute and I really liked these moments.

After her little revelation, my face lighted up and a shy smile appeared on my pink lips. "Well…" I trailed off, now totally excited to go to that party.

"Say yes Ally, just one little word! Pretty pretty please!" She pleaded, well more like begged me.

"Yes!" I finally agreed, ending the suspense. Trish then engulfed me in a bones crushing hug which made both of us falling to the ground, laughing out of our minds.

The second the house where the party took place appeared in view, I just stopped, my feet didn't want to lead me there. To be honest I was really wondering why I had decided to come. That wasn't me. There were a lot of people out and most likely inside too. That was way too many people for my liking. I've never been really comfortable with being surrounded by a lot of strangers.

Most of them looked drunk, some other were disgustingly making out or even some were both, most of them actually. And then there were the "normal" peoples who were dancing or just talking but let's say they weren't that much.

Why did I come in the first place? A handsome-looking boy named Elliot appeared in my mind and I remembered that I was there for him. He has been my crush for so long that I can't even remember when it has started. If he is too shy to do the first move, alright, I'll do it!

"Ally? Hey, Earth to Ally! Is there someone in here?" I must have been thinking for quite a while since Trish's hand was waving right in front of my face. She was beginning to lose her patience so I had to show her that I was listening.

"I'm here, sorry, I was just, uh, thinking." I answered calmly.

"Look," she began, "I know what you were thinking about, it was Elliot, wasn't it?" I just nodded and let her go on. "Don't worry about him, he totally likes you back and you look amazing in that red dress Ally. You should trust yourself, when Elliot will see you, he won't be able to look at other girls. I promise." She sweetly said as she was gently caressing my arm.

"Thanks Trish, this is so sweet of you." I was really touched by Trish's speech, she wasn't the most friendly girl I've ever met. But I liked the fact that she was this sweet just when she was with me.

"Now come on!" the crazy girl I called my friend shouted before dragging me along with her. I mean, I could barely even walk with the heels Trish made me wore and now she was making me run? Don't ask too much. I almost fall, don't judge, she was pretty strong for a small girl like her.

And like the last time, Trish had disappeared within the first ten minutes. She always had been the party type girl, dancing, flirting and drinking (reasonably of course). Me? Not so much…

I then remembered that I wanted to find Elliot. I even decided that when I would find him, I would flirt with him. That's right ladies and gentleman, me, Ally Dawson is going to flirt with a boy tonight! I just needed him to notice me. Well, after I would find him obviously.

Before anything, I thought that a little drink wouldn't do me bad, in fact it could even help me. I was just hoping that there weren't only alcohol.

After about ten minutes of pushing and being pushed around the living room, I finally reached the table, almost falling on it. I began to look at all the bottles carefully placed on the table, only finding some beverages that I didn't like at all.

"You seem so focused on what you should drink." A masculine voice spoke loud enough in my ear for me to hear with the blasting music. The music was so noisy that I barely even registered what the unknown voice had said. In fact it frightened me at first, I wasn't conscious that someone was watching me. I decided to ignore him and I grabbed a bottle of Sprite to pour myself a glass of the sparkling liquid.

"Not a risky choice." The deep voice said in my ear again, the frisky breath coming with it tickling my ear.

A body was now pressed against my back, the body from where the deep voice had came from. The voice echoed a few times in my ear, it was slow and husky. I wasn't totally comfortable with this someone against my back, even if it wasn't in an odd way, so I made space between us and turned around shyly to discover who this mysterious guy was.

That was when I discovered a gorgeous blond-haired boy, looking down at me. His hair was a bit messy but just seemed to flop the right way. His eyes were hazel and full of little gold flecks. He was wearing a plain white shirt under a leather jacket with a dark jean and converses. I must have been a little impressed by his perfect features because I noticed that he was watching me with a wide smile.

He then took my glass out of my hand, brushing it slightly at the same time. I was just looking at him as he poured a little bit of vodka in my glass and handed it back to me, encouraging me to try it. At least it's what I think he said, there was way too much noise for me to hear him.

So I brought the drink to my lips and tried it carefully. After all, it wasn't that bad, it was even good! I smiled and nodded at him in way of response. He smiled back at me and I noticed that he had a really cute smile.

Then he came closer and I was surprised at first but I then understood that if I wanted to hear him he had to come closer. Well there's close and close. He gently put his left hand on my hip to brought me closer to him and his right hand softly touch my neck which made me more comfortable with our proximity. His lips found their way to my ear and I could feel his breath tickling it.

"So, do you like it?" he whispered.

"Y-Yes." I stuttered shyly. I wasn't prepared at all for all these contacts with an unknown boy. It wasn't usual at all for me to have a guy, this hot, flirting and touching me this way. It maybe isn't much for you but for me it is! It was maybe the first time that happened to me. I was really nervous, because well, that was totally new for me. I've always liked touchy men.

"What a pretty girl like you is doing here, all alone?" He asked tenderly. It was really strange but at this moment it was as if we were all alone. I couldn't hear the blasting music anymore, the only thing I could hear was this boy's voice. His hand was now playing with the hair in my neck gently and it was so enjoyable. His lips brushed lightly my ear and I surprised myself by shivering.

"W-Well, actually, I'm, I'm looking for someone. Elliot Miller, did you see him?" I asked him, well more like stuttered but understand me, a guy I don't know is nearly hugging me and is touching my hair and, I'm nervous!

"Oh." His hand suddenly fell to my naked arm. I couldn't see his face but by the tone of his voice he seemed, disappointed? "Do you really want to see him? Because, well… uh." His second hand which was on my back left it and he fingered it in his hair as if he was embarrassed. "Last time I saw him he was in the backyard." He finally said and then took a step back. He smiled at me but still seemed nervous, that was kind of strange to be honest.

I mouthed a thank you to avoid the whispering thing. I then smiled a last time at him and waved before leaving. Well, this little encounter was kind of awkward…

So I tried to reach the backyard. It wasn't easy with all these people dancing like crazy and uh… When I finally reach the outside, without stumbling and it was hard not to, I started to look after this sweet Elliot. I wasn't this little girl anymore and I needed to prove that to myself and confess my feelings for him.

It was a little quieter outside and it was for the best. When I finally spotted Elliot, I wish I hadn't. He was literally sucking a random girl's face, and it wasn't me! I've never seen this girl but I could bet she was going to Julian High School.

At first, I just stood there, staring at the both of them. I was so shocked that I couldn't move, it was as if my body was frozen. A bitter taste came to my mouth and that was when I found the strength to look away. Sure he had the right to kiss or date or whatever with any other girls, I was just disappointed, I guess.

I wandered around the backyard, without any goal. I wasn't even conscious of my surroundings. I just couldn't get of my mind this awful picture of Elliot and this girl kissing disgustingly.

While I was still wandering I don't know where, my face hit a pretty hard material and I felt myself falling backwards but that was without counting on the two strong hands which caught me at the last second.

"Woah, are you ok there?" the voice belonging to the strong hands asked.

"Yeah, thanks." I replied, rubbing my painful nose. So it seemed like the hard material was this boy's chest.

"Did you finally find this jerk of Miller?" I was at first surprised by his question but then I glanced at the boy and discovered that it was the blond-haired guy of earlier, you know, the one who couldn't stop touching me.

"Yes, I found him." I sighed sadly. I nodded in the direction of the two lovebirds to show him why I was so disappointed.

"Oh." He simply said as he saw them. "Is he your boyfriend?" He asked with concern in his voice after a few seconds.

"No, no he isn't, it's just… Whatever." I replied quietly.

I think the beach blond boy took that at his advantage because he gently took both of my hands in his and ruffled them with his thumbs.

"Well, he doesn't know what he is missing. Look at you, you are stunning." He told me between two smiles. I couldn't help myself and a little smile appeared on my face too, as well as a slight blush.

I just looked down and mumbled a barely audible thank you. Don't blame me, I'm a shy one.

"I'm sorry, I didn't get your name pretty girl." He said as he took my chin in his hand to catch my glance.

"Ally." I timidly said.

"Well pretty Ally, would you like to get out of here and go for a walk with me?" he offered, smiling.

I nodded maybe too quickly but whatever. He then softly took my hand and we left together the crowded house.

We were walking for about ten minutes in a peacefully calm. The sky was cloudless and it was really romantic because we could admire the stars. I noticed that he was still holding my hand when he asked me.

"Are you cold?" the tall boy asked me suddenly. I could see that he didn't like silence because it seemed like he was trying to find something to talk about for a few minutes already.

"I'm okay." I smiled and he squeezed my hand.

"Oh come on, I can see you shivering!" he said jokingly as he giggled. He then took off his leather jacket and put it gently on my shoulder. That looked at little cheesy but that was at the same time really sweet of him.

"It looks better on you anyway." I could see him smile as he teased me about my small size and I was laughing too until he began to play with my hair and I just stared at him nervously. He was so mysterious. And I admit that I blushed madly, I wasn't really accustomed with a guy that much interested by me.

"Why are you so shy Ally?" His question really surprised me. But when he looked intensely in my eyes I was really disconcerted.

"It's just, I'm, you're going to find this stupid…" I said as I looked down.

"You can tell me anything Ally, I'm not going to make fun of you." He lovingly stroked my cheek and made me look at him. His glance showing that he was waiting for me to go on.

"It's just that, I'm, I'm impressed by, by you." I awkwardly stuttered. Why did I always have to stutter when I was nervous?

"Aww you shouldn't pretty Ally, I like you." He said as if it wasn't a big deal. But it was a big deal! I didn't have a lot of time to think because his fingers were still touching gently my cheek and I couldn't stop the shivers which were running up and down my spine.

"Can I show you somewhere?" the blond boy asked with a wide smile, I could tell he was excited by this idea.

"I'd like that!" I replied nearly as excited as him. I was starting to like him too to be honest.

"Cool!" He happily spat before grabbing my hand one more time to run across the street. What is wrong with people making me run when I was wearing heels? I nearly fall, AGAIN! But I was laughing so much that it wasn't that important after all.

We ran for about five minutes before stopping in front of a tree. I was too busy catching my breath to register why we had stopped here but then his hand reached mine and I just couldn't stop smiling at him. Except that this time he intertwined our fingers and oddly, I really liked it.

"I used to brought all of my crushes here when I was younger." He started. "there was a hut up there before." He said, pointing at the tree as he was laughing. "Every time I would show them the place, the tree with the hut and the sunset, it's really beautiful when the sun is falling. " Lightly he was coming closer to me, smiling and I was nervous because I really didn't know what I should do. "I used to tell them that they were the first girl I've ever brought here, that this tree was a special place to me and blah blah blah. But in fact it wasn't anything special." He laughed again slightly as he was still coming closer to me. "After showing them the sunset and telling them the little story they would always let me kiss them. It's even up there that I shared my first kiss." Eventually my back hit the tree's trunk and he embraced me by softly grabbing my hips. "I'm sorry I can't show you the sunset." He pouted and I have to admit that he was even cuter this way.

"It doesn't matter." I said sweetly, my hands taking place by themselves on his hard chest.

"Ally, can I confess you something?" He shyly asked which surprised me, he didn't seem like the shy type guy. I just nodded to let him continue. "You're the first girl I've ever brought here." He laughed softly and me with him.

"I'm honored." I said because I felt as if it was right thing to say. I smiled at him as he was staring down at me as if he was reading me. But I lost my smile when his hand began to tenderly stroke my cheek. And I swear I lost my breath when his thumb brushed slightly my lower lip while I was still looking into his deep hazel eyes.

I think he really liked to whisper because his lips found my ear one more time. "You're so pretty Ally."

I tied my hands in the back of his neck. I didn't know if it was just because of the moment or because I had been disappointed by Elliot or just because I was seduced by this mysterious boy but I didn't want him to leave. Actually I liked his warm embrace.

"Just stop me if you're not comfortable with this." He whispered a last time before locking his glance with mine. I couldn't stop looking at him. His eyes were full of… desire? It's when I noticed his eyes glancing at my lips. And I know that sounds strange but I wanted to kiss him too. I shut my eyes, waiting for him to finally make a move. I think he wanted to play hard to get because a few seconds passed before I felt his lips on my cheek. He kissed it a second time and a third time and he brushed tenderly my lips with his thumbs.

"I want to kiss you so bad." He huskily whispered to me, my breath sputtering at the same time.

That's when his lips made their way to my neck and he began to discover every ounce of it, kissing, sucking and biting every so often and that was so good. His left hand was firmly placed on my hip and his right one was gently fondling my cheek. I was breathing so heavily. My body started to heat up because of the pleasure I felt, his lips against my skin.

"You taste so good Ally." He moaned softly as my hands tightened their embrace on the back of his neck. Soon he began to suck a sensitive spot on my neck and my eyes went wide as realization hit me. I was letting a guy I barely know sucking my neck! Worse, I was letting him and I don't even know his name!

I then pushed him which made his lips leave my now purplish skin with a tiny 'smack'. What was going on in my mind to let him take advantage of me like that?

"Wait wait wait!" I blurted out quickly.

"What's wrong?" He asked as he squeezed my hip, his eyes still full of desire maybe even more than earlier.

"I, I don't even know your name!" I stuttered timidly but also exasperated of my stupidity.

"Austin. Austin Moon." He quickly said before his lips found my neck again. But that was without counting on me pushing him one more time.

"What now?" the boy I now know as Austin freaking Moon asked, bored.

"Austin Moon, as in _the_ Austin Moon?" I asked, shocked. How could I not know that it was Austin freaking Moon?!

"There's only one Austin Moon, and you have him right in front of you." He beamed cockily. No no no! It couldn't be happening!

"Oh my Gosh!" I exclaimed, not knowing what to say. It was just, I couldn't believe I was letting Austin Moon give me a hickey! How gross?

Austin then tried to kiss my neck again, wanting to restart where we had stopped but no! I pushed him away and this time with more strength. There was no way I was letting him touch me again.

"Stop pushing me!" He whined annoyed. "What is wrong with you?" He coldly asked, coming closer again but this time without attempting to touch me.

"I'm not making out with you or even kissing you and that's final!" I decidedly said, crossing my arm as my back was still against the trunk. No way I was letting his delicious lips touching me.

"Come on, we didn't even kiss!" He pouted like a child and I just glared at him. Really? He really thought it would be that easy? "Can I at least know why you've suddenly changed your mind?"

"Because you're Austin Moon!" I said as if it was the most obvious thing of the world.

"That's exactly why you should want to kiss me." He cockily said, putting one of his hands on the trunk above me. I then scoffed at him. Who he thought he was?

"I'm not like all of these girls you've slept with! I don't even know why I had agreed to come with you." I grumbled. I was really angry against myself for being so stupid. He could have been a murderer and it would have been the same…

I decided to leave his sort of embrace, afraid to be trapped by him. Straightaway I felt his warmth leaving me. But it was the best to do. I made more space between us, just for my own sake.

"I've heard how you act with girls or how you act in general and I don't want to have anything to do with you."

"But you already had. And it's not over pretty Ally." He licentiously smirked. "And don't plan on keeping my jacket". The blond boy approached me again and he softly kissed my forehead before I could even register what was going on.

I watched him disappeared in the darkness, wondering what had just happened.

**So that's it for the first chapter! I hope you guys liked it! It would be wonderful if you guys could review because I really want to know what you think of this first chapter. And if you have any suggestions or critisisms, just tell me, I really want to improve myself. I also have to tell you that I'm french and that's the first story I write in english so I'm sorry if there are some mistakes here and there... Anyway, I really appreciate that you take time to read my work, it really means a lot.**

**Love, Lucie. :)**


End file.
